Amnesia
by GoblinTrash
Summary: Au where Kylo Ren suffers a bad head injury from his battle with Rey in Starkiller base and he's left unconscious.
1. Chapter 1

"You're a monster" Rey shouted at Kylo with tears in her eyes. "I know." Kylo replied with a smirk on his face as if he was pleased with what he'd just done to his father. Rey was frozen with fear as she saw Kylo getting close to her, she knew how to defend herself. She was able to survive life on jakku all by herself she was used to getting in fights from a very young age but she was still terrified she knew that Kylo was very powerful and he could end her at any time if he chose to do so. Instead she focused all of her strength and her built up rage and rushed into Kylo. That was probably a stupid thing to do since she had no experience in fighting with a lightsaber but there was no time to think about that since this was a battle for survival. Kylo was much larger than she was so it was very easy for her to dodge his strikes. All you could hear were the lightsabers sizzling with every attack. On one lucky hit she was able to scrape his leg Kylo was caught off guard there Rey took advantage and kicked him in the chest. Kylo fell back and hit his head on a rock. The sound was very loud it echoed through the forest, Rey was sure that she killed him especially since he didn't move at all. Rey shut off her lightsaber and reached out for Kylo's saber as well so he wouldn't be able to attack her with it just in case he was faking it. Once Rey was close to Kylo she just felt at peace. Kylo Ren was still alive he was just unconscious Rey tried to wake him up but he wouldn't move at all. Suddenly starkiller base shook violently and the ground started to split in half. She was thinking about just escaping and leaving Kylo there. She was about to start walking away but she turned around and looked at him as he lay helplessly in the floor. Rey felt guilty as she was walking away. She knew that Kylo Ren was her enemy that he was a bad man but she still couldn't leave him there to die. Specially since she knew now that Kylo Ren was Han and Leia's only son. Even if he had turned to evil she knew that they still had hope that their son would return to the light side. She couldn't leave him she came back running to where Kylo was lying she saw that he was bleeding a lot from his head injury so she ripped part of her tunic and tied it around his head and she just sat there putting pressure in his wound to stop the bleeding hoping that help would arrive soon. Thankfully Chewbacca arrived to where Rey was sitting with Kylo still passed out. At first he was very hesitant about helping Kylo Ren since he killed Han. Han was his best friend in the world Chewie was full of rage and pain but he knew Ben Solo before he became Kylo Ren and he had a very special place in his heart for Ben so Chewie carried Kylo in his arms making him remember of how he first held Ben as a baby and how Han was very proud of himself. Rey just watched as Chewie held Kylo Ren carefully into the millennium falcon. Although she was barely getting in touch with the force she could feel all of the mixed emotions projecting from Chewie she felt pain, joy, love, loss, anger his emotions were very conflicted. He laid Kylo down on the medical bed and then went quickly to the pilot seat not wanting to be near Kylo Ren for long. Rey wanted to help Chewie pilot but she knew that Kylo was still losing a lot of blood and she had to stitch him up to try and make the bleeding stop. Once she was done stitching his wound she cleaned all of the dry blood and she applied bacta gel in order to sooth the pain. Once they got to the resistance base rey knew that a lot of the members from the resistance would be terrified about the thought of having Kylo Ren there even if he was helpless. So Rey asked Chewie to get Leia so they could discuss in private about what they would do about Kylo Ren. As soon as Leia saw Kylo she ran up to him and started sobbing it's been along time since she was able to see her son up close you could tell she had unconditional love for him even if he was a bad man. She always thought of him as her little boy who wanted to join the resistance and make her proud before he started to be seduced to the dark side by snoke. Once she calmed down she asked her most trusted allies to help her put Kylo in a secured cell there the medical droids checked his vitals and fixed his wound. He was to be watched by two guards 24/7 in case he woke up and got violent. Every day for four days at 5 pm Rey and Leia would go sit next to him and watch him sleep, while Leia told stories about Ben and Han. You could tell Leia was in pain every time she remembered Han playing with young Ben. She knew that Kylo had killed the love of her life but she just couldn't hate her own son. On the fifth day Leia went to go see Kylo half an hour before Rey got there. She held his hand and she started to sob silently. Suddenly she felt Kylo squeeze her hand and he asked in a drowsy voice "mom why are you crying, where am I, where's dad.? Leia felt her heart drop and she was in awe at what he had just said. Suddenly Rey came into the room and she saw Kylo move she grabbed her lightsaber and ignited it ready to strike incase Kylo Ren attacked. But instead Kylo just asked Leia " mom who is she.?" and Rey turned to look at Leia confused with what just happened.

Note : This is my first fanfic I hope you enjoyed please leave me reviews i'd really like to know what you think of it.

Thank you (:


	2. Chapter 2

"Who are you?" Kylo asked while staring at Rey "You know who I am stop pretending." Kylo said nothing you can tell he was confused as he turned to Leia. "Her name is Rey and she helped you when you got injured you were left unconscious she stayed by your side."

"Oh you must be an angel" Kylo said with a warm smile as he stared at Rey. "Stop playing games Kylo Ren you aren't fooling anyone" Rey shouted. Kylo just looked baffled as he asked "Whose Kylo Ren.? My name is Ben Solo." "Is he being serious right now?!" Rey exclaimed with an annoyed look on her face as she stormed out of the room.

But before she could leave the building Leia caught up with her. "Rey hold on, I know this is very strange but what if that injury made him forget he was Kylo Ren what if he has no memory of being in the first order. You know it's been over a decade since I've heard him call me mom. This means so much to me. Maybe my son came back for good, please stay with me and help." Rey knew this was important for Leia she could feel the love and hope projecting off of her. And although Rey hated Kylo Ren for the bad things he had done she knew that Leia had a point. "Fine I'll help, but just know I'm doing this for you not for Kylo." Rey replied. Leia was excited as she held Rey's hand and dragged her back into the room with Ben.

When they entered the room he was sitting on the edge of the bed "Oh you came back" he said with a smile on his face "I thought I made you upset I'm sorry." Rey said nothing, she still couldn't wrap her mind around this. What if he's just trying to make a fool out of the resistance what if he tries to slaughter us all. Rey couldn't stop thinking about all of the horrible things that could happen if they were to trust him. So instead she just asked "How are you feeling?" "Well besides the fact that my head still hurts a bit I feel grate." Ben responded "Rey I'll be back I'm going to try and see if I can get Ben out of this cell, can you please watch him." Leia asked as she was walking towards the door. "Sure." Rey replied. Five minutes passed by but it felt like an eternity just sitting there in awkward silence. Rey was trying really hard to avoid eye contact or any kind of contact with Kylo since she was still on edge about him. But through the force she could feel his eyes piercing right through her. "Can you stop staring at me?!" Rey asked with a bit of annoyance in her voice. "Oh I apologize I didn't mean to be rude but you're very beautiful... and I'm very thankful you were there to help me." Ben replied timidly "Ughhh can you stop? This isn't you. Stop talking like that!" Rey exclaimed. Ben just kept quiet as he got up and started walking towards the refresher where Leia had left a fresh pair of clothes for him.

As soon as Leia got back with permission to install Ben in the same suite as herself Ben got out the refresher. Rey noticed that he seemed different, not because he was wearing slim black pants, a black t-shirt and a beige resistance jacket which was very different from the black robes he usually wore. But because she felt serenity radiate from him. It was strange she remembered feeling pain and anger when she was around Kylo Ren, maybe Ben really was a whole different person. Rey's inner thoughts were interrupted by Leia who asked her privately "Rey I know you might not like what i'm going to ask of you but they only granted permission for him to stay with the condition that you stay by his side. You're the only one strong enough to put up with him incase he becomes aggressive. I don't want you to feel forced to take on this responsibility and I understand if you want nothing to do with this." Rey knew why she was required to look after Kylo. She knew that he could use the force to manipulate anyone around him and as much as she hated him she couldn't help but feel intrigued by him. "It's okay Leia I'll look after him." Rey replied with a soft smile reassuring Leia that everything was going to work out.

The first week of babysitting Ben was very difficult for him since he wasn't allowed to go outside as much, and when he did any member of the resistance would freeze with fear when they saw him. Some would run the other way in order to avoid him. Rey knew he felt dispirited even when he would flash her a soft smile. She knew he was conflicted. One evening Rey became worried that Ben hadn't came out of his room all day they would usually eat breakfast together and try to meditate everyday at least for 2 hours. Rey was about to knock at his door when she thought ' _wait why am I so worried about him, he's still my enemy... well sort of.'_ she was about to walk away from the door but her arm betrayed her and she felt her knuckles bang softly against his door. "Ben are you okay.? She asked there was no response for a while "Yea, i'm fine." he replied his voice was soft but tormented "Can I come in.?" Rey asked not sure why she wanted to prove he was alright. "Sure." Ben replied. As soon as Rey got inside of his room she saw him sitting on the floor against the wall. Her body seemed to move on it's own as she sat besides him.

They just sat there in silence for a few minutes until Ben asked "I don't know why everyone is afraid of me. I don't remember hurting anyone. Everyone here looks at me as if I were a monster I don't understand." Rey could sense that his sentiments were conflicted he felt rejected. Rey was glad that he trusted her enough to let her help. It had taken her a few weeks to finally accept that Ben was a different person from Kylo Ren. But everyone else was still terrified of him. It was understandable since Kylo Ren made a name for himself by slaughtering innocent people. But he was different now though it seemed that the only ones who knew that were Rey and Leia. Rey reached out for his hand and as she held it she said "Not everyone knows who you are now, they just know who you used to be. There was a time when you hurt a lot of innocent people it's something that can't be easily forgotten. If you ever need to talk i'm here for you." As soon as Rey said that a subtle smile crept on his face.

Once Rey left his room it was already midnight. That night as Ben was sleeping he kept having horrible visions of a tall man dressed in black robes his face was covered by a dark mask. He was in Jakku the small village was in panic with stormtroopers everywhere shooting civilians while flame troopers were setting everything on fire. This black figure was standing menacingly in front of an old man suddenly he raised a red lightsaber and struck him down. This ' _dream_ ' felt so real as if he'd been there he felt the pain, anger, and hate that this man felt. Suddenly everything flashed and he was in a dark room with this mysterious man standing in front of him. The man reached over to the back of his head and he took off the mask. Ben was shocked when he saw his own reflection on this man. ' _That's me_.' Ben knew he truly was Kylo Ren as soon as he accepted that he was drowning in memories from his time being with the first order. Each memory stabbing him in the heart until he couldn't take it anymore.

He quickly woke up it was 3 am his heart was racing he knew he couldn't stay here any longer he was aware of who he was he needed to escape. He quickly got dressed and picked up a few of his things and he quietly ran outside towards the millennium falcon he always hated this ship he remembered feeling as if Han preferred it over him. But that didn't matter right now as soon as he got inside it just felt right. Ben was in the pilot's seat pressing the coordinates to Dantooine he knew this planet would be isolated from everyone. Suddenly he heard a soft sleepy voice say "Ben what are you doing.?" It was Rey he couldn't look her in the eyes.

"I need to leave." he said avoiding her gaze.

"I know who I am now. No one is safe, just let me go." "Ben I can't let you leave I'm supposed to look after you." Rey protested "I don't need your permission to leave, Get out!" he exclaimed with rage. Rey started to feel his anger and hate. She always knew it was a possibility that he could regain his memories about being Kylo Ren but she still wasn't prepared for it. Specially since she really liked Ben. In order to avoid arguing with him she slowly started to get close to him, until she was a foot away she reached her hand out and held Ben's cheek. She could see Ben's eyes starting to get teary. Rey hugged him, at first Ben didn't know how to react but he accepted the warm embrace and put his arms around her "Please, don't go Ben."

Note: I know I kind of made Ben wear the same outfit that Finn had but I thought it would look really good on him n.n

plus I couldn't picture him wearing regular Jedi robes. Please leave reviews letting me know what you think so far I really appreciate it (:

I'll try to update soon.


	3. Chapter 3

When Kylo heard what Rey said he calmed down he wasn't angry anymore he was just troubled he knew he was unstable if he ever hurt her he wouldn't be able to live with himself, he genuinely cared for her. They had both grown close in just a couple of weeks. He had a long time gathering his thoughts and feelings when he said "Rey if I stay you could all be in danger. I don't want to leave but I have to… I'm just a ticking time bomb. What if I get consumed by hatred and I hurt you... Now that I remember who I am I can't pretend I'm Ben."  
"I know things won't go back to the way they were but please stay we can work this out let me help you." Rey said pleading her soft hazel eyes were begging him to stay. Kylo couldn't bring himself to say no to her, His feelings for her were scattered he didn't know if he loved her or maybe he was just confused by her kindness. Still he agreed to stay with the condition that they would keep it a secret from Leia at least for now. Soon they were both walking back to the suite they stayed in the living room and just sat in silence. Rey sat very close to him extremely close for his liking. She wrapped her arm around his and placed her head on his shoulder. He knew she was trying to restrain him, so he wouldn't be able to sneak out without waking her. " _Ben, I… I really like you… please don't leave me_." Kylo heard Reys soft whisper in his mind. He couldn't help but smile he still didn't know what to do with himself but for now he was at peace feeling Rey hold onto him for sweet life. And in that moment that's all that mattered. Soon they were both fast asleep.

When Leia woke up at 6 am she was headed towards the kitchen to prepare tea to her surprise she saw Rey and Ben sleeping in the couch holding each other in a warm embrace. Rey had her head in Ben's chest while he had his arms wrapped around her. Seeing them like this made her heart feel warm. She never thought that Rey would ever be this close to Ben. Leia still couldn't believe that the force allowed her to have her son back. She went back to her room and brought a blanket she wrapped it around them with such care and delicacy making sure not to wake them from their slumber.  
Kylo woke up before Rey and he just sat there still restrained by her. He didn't even try to move something about holding her in his arms just felt right. His emotions were unbalanced even if he didn't want to he was full of rage that was just a feeling that came naturally to him he couldn't control it, even if he tried to avoid it his attention would always return to his suffering. He tried to meditate in order to balance out his emotions, he still couldn't believe that Rey convinced him to stay. Why did she hold so much power over him, it made him feel weak. The thought of being weak just made his stomach turn.

That day at around 10 am General Organa received a threat from the first order.  
Stating "Last night our leader Snoke sensed the return of Kylo Ren he wishes to have his prized pupil back. If he isn't returned within 2 days the first order will be forced to start destroying planets affiliated with the resistance." Leia's heart shattered at the thought of losing her son again. But she knew if she was selfish a lot of innocent people would suffer the consequences.

Ben's heartbeat started to accelerate. He knew something was wrong he felt sadness, loss, but mostly fear. He knew Rey felt it too since she quickly woke up ' _something's wrong… where are these feelings coming from?'_ Ben thought to himself trying not to get Rey worried. But it seemed as if Rey knew what he said when she replied "It's coming from Leia." suddenly Rey and Ben started running towards the command center where they saw Leia sitting by herself. Everyone left the room when they heard the news. Even if most of the members from the resistance were still terrified of Kylo they knew that he was her son and she needed some time for herself, before they could start looking for a solution. "Mom, Are you okay?" Ben asked now that he had his memories back it felt strange calling her that. But he knew she needed to hear him say that special word to her. Although he didn't know why a simple word like that could be so significant to her. Leia had always been a strong woman but you could tell her spirit was broken she was tired of having to constantly pick herself up. She felt as is every time she got up something bigger charged towards her and slammed her onto the floor even harder than before. Leia couldn't speak without her voice shaking she didn't want to seem weak in their eyes, even if they already knew how she felt. She simply turned to them with sorrow in her eyes and showed them the message that was sent by General Hux. Ben knew that Leia would choose the resistance over him, she always has. But he didn't want to hear her say it. So instead he just said "This was bound to happen sooner or later… I know this is a tough decision for you so I won't make you choose… I have to go." There was silence for a moment until Leia cried out "Kirff the resistance! I choose you! I can't bear the thought of losing you again." This took Ben by surprise he never thought he would hear ' _the general_ ' say such a thing especially since she had devoted most of her life to the cause. He suddenly had a flashback from his childhood, he remembered lying in bed scared... crying needing comfort from his mother but she was always too busy leading the rebellion to pay attention to him. " _Where were you when I needed you… you were always too busy for me… I just needed you to tell me everything was going to be alright."_ Kylo thought to himself. Rey could feel the anger and pain building up inside of Kylo so she simply reached out and held his hand tightly trying to bring him back from his agony.

"I know you don't mean that… Even if I do stay Snoke and the first order will stop at nothing to get me back. Would you be able to live with yourself knowing that a lot of people will die because of your selfishness...You have to let me go." "But Ben maybe we can ask Luke to help us, maybe all three of us can defeat Snoke we have to try." Rey plead "Rey It's not that easy Snoke is far more powerful than all of us. Also there's a huge possibility that he could kill you or Luke." Ben said trying to make her understand the complexity of her suggestion. "I don't care, if it's my time to die then so be it but you can't go back!" Rey exclaimed. The thought of Rey willing to die for him made him feel sick. " _Why are they so concerned for me they know about the things I've done for the first order why can't they let me go_." Kylo thought to himself Rey turned and stared deeply at his dark brown eyes and responded " _Because we love you_." Kylo said nothing after that he was just shocked. Leia broke the silence by suggesting "We need to meditate this we'll find a solution, I'll get in contact with the resistance and make sure that their prepared for war just in case the first order grows impatient and tries to attack." Kylo didn't want to wait he wanted to go as soon as possible. He knew if he waited any longer it was going to be harder for him to leave.

Rey and Kylo left the conference room while Leia went back to work as they were walking towards the suite. Kylo couldn't just stay here and let Leia decide what he had to do with his own life he felt anger course through his body as he thought ' _it's so typical of her to try and control me i'm not a child anymore._ ' "But you're still her son, she's trying her best to save you. You felt her fear, her despair you'd be a fool if you haven't noticed how much she loves you." Rey replied Kylo was annoyed but he knew that she had a point over these last few weeks Leia had treated Ben with the most love and care in the world she was trying to make up for the lost time. "You're right Leia has been asphyxiating me with love, but now that I have my memories back it just irritates me, I know what's best for me. Also can you stop reading my thoughts" Kylo said with annoyance in his voice. "Hey you're the one that's projecting, don't forget i'm force sensitive I can feel your emotions and hear your thoughts without trying too hard." Rey responded.

When they got to the suite Ben locked himself in his room. He was still having trouble controlling his emotions he needed to meditate for a while. Rey decided to stay outside she sat on the porch she couldn't stop thinking of Ben and the way he held her when they were sleeping it made her feel safe. ' _What's wrong with me. Why do I feel such a strong pull towards him._ ' Rey thought. She was conflicted she never knew what falling in love felt like since she was alone most of her life. She just knew that the thought of her not being close to Ben physically hurt her also that at any given time he would try to escape and run back to the first order. She suddenly got up and started running towards Ben's room, she didn't know why but she barged in his room. Ben looked startled as he asked "Is everything ok?" Rey started to slowly walk towards him not sure of what she was about to do. She got close enough to hold his cheek in her hand she slowly pulled his face close to hers. And she gently kissed him after a few seconds she pulled away from him. Ben was confused he still wasn't sure of what had happened. Rey broke the silence by saying "I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that." She started to rush towards the door her cheeks were bright pink. She was almost out of the suite when she felt Ben hold her wrist, he quickly pulled her close and kissed her passionately.

Note: What do you guys think should there be war or should Ben and Rey just runaway together.? Please review and let me know what you think so far or if you have any suggestions (:


	4. Chapter 4

Luke Skywalker had arrived to the resistance base in D'Qar it had been approximately 4 weeks since the resistance found him. He knew part of Ben Solo returned but he thought his presence might trigger unwanted memories. But now that part of Kylo Ren was back It didn't matter anymore. As soon as Luke stepped on the planet Ben felt his presence it was peaceful but it caused him a lot of pain. He remembered what he had done to Luke's academy for the force sensitive he felt shame but he knew that was a time when he was truly being corrupted by the dark side. At the moment Ben didn't know if he still belonged to the dark side, but what he was certain of was that he couldn't be part of the light side either. He was struggling, trying to find the balance between light/dark, Kylo Ren/Ben. He didn't know who he was anymore he had bits and pieces of his two different personas.

As Luke stepped into Leia's suite he said "I heard my padawan has returned, or at least part of him." "I stopped being your padawan a long time ago." Kylo replied. Luke turned to Rey and asked "Does Leia know?" "No we haven't told her that Ben regained his memories it barely happened last night, he was trying to leave so I stopped him." Rey answered " You have done well helping Ben control himself... Is there anything else I should know?" Luke asked

Rey and Ben turned to look at each other confused by the question, before they could answer Leia came into the room "Luke, I can't believe you're here i'm really glad to see you." she said as she hugged him. They all sat in the living room Leia showed him the holo pad with the message that was sent by the first order. "Rey thought that maybe the three of you could try to defeat Snoke, while my resistance fighters take care of the troopers." Leia said. "I don't think Rey is ready for such a dangerous task." Luke said "I'm ready! I've been practicing with Ben he's been teaching me how to use the force, I want to help." Rey exclaimed. "Rey, Luke is right, Snoke is far too dangerous you require more training you could get hurt." Ben said in a soft voice. "Well I'm going if you guys want to or not." Rey responded "Hmm... stubborn she reminds me of a young padawan I used to have." Luke said while looking at Ben. "You will go then but I can not guarantee your safety." Luke said. "It's okay I can take care of myself plus I have Ben, I'll be alright." Rey replied flashing a soft smile at Ben. That smile always made his heart feel warm but he knew that this whole idea of trying to defeat Snoke was suicide. "Okay then it's settled i'll alert the resistance and start preparing for battle we'll attack tomorrow at noon." Leia said sounding as confident as usual. "Come on Luke i'll show you where you can stay tonight." As Leia and Luke went out the door Ben turned to look at Rey and said "I can't let you go, this isn't your battle you could get severely hurt Snoke can't be defeated." "Ben you don't have to worry about me you know very well I can handle myself, everything will be fine." She said as she held his hand she could tell Ben was still unsure about this plan.

All of a sudden his heartbeat started to accelerate his emotions were mixed between anger and anxiety he couldn't control himself. Out of nowhere Ben felt his whole body ache as he fell to the ground his voice was shaking as he cried out in agony he could feel his insides twisting and his bones snapping. "Ben what's going on!?" Rey shouted not knowing what to do. Ben was unable to talk because of the excruciating pain he was feeling, but his thought dashed straight through Rey's mind 'it's Snoke.' "Ben you need to calm down, your emotions are making Snokes connection to you stronger." Rey could see that the pain Ben was feeling was only getting worse she could now feel some of his pain passing onto her. Rey closed her eyes and sent a message to Luke 'Master Luke, Ben is being attacked by Snoke. I, I don't know what to do he's in a lot of pain.' 'I feel it too try to calm him down i'm on my way.' Luke replied. Rey did the only thing she thought might work she knelt down to where Ben was on the floor she held his face and she kissed him gently. At first nothing happened he didn't calm down but now she could properly feel what he was feeling though their physical connection with him it hurt her deeply but she decided not to break away from him. Instead she wrapped her arms around him and continued to kiss him, slowly but surely the pain was going away. Both of their heart beats went in sync for a moment and in that moment it felt as if time was non existent as if there was no light/dark side it was just Ben and Rey together they both felt so peaceful as if it were a dream come true. Suddenly Luke came into the room, but it seemed as if Rey and Ben didn't notice his presence at all they were so lost in each other. "I see you have this under control." Luke said as Rey quickly pulled away from Ben. "I umm… didn't know what else to do." Rey said her cheeks had gone pink. "Well it worked I suppose you did a good job in calming him down." Luke replied

Ben was just sitting awkwardly on the floor trying to avoid eye contact with Luke. "Master Luke why was Snoke able to provoke so much pain in Ben?" Rey asked "Well was Ben projecting any emotions that might connect him with Kylo Ren, if so then that would make the force bond he has with Snoke strong allowing him to invoke such pain and since Ben has two personas Snoke can only influence one."

"I didn't know that was possible." Rey said still confused "I didn't either but it's the only thing that makes sense. Snoke can't control Ben when he is calm. It seems as if Snoke feeds off of the negative energy Kylo projects." Luke replied still trying to wrap his mind around this. "Well Ben it seems like we have to keep you calm until we face Snoke." Rey said smiling at Ben. "It's fine as long as you're the one kissing me not Luke." Ben said his voice sounding slightly playful "This is too strange for me, I'll be gone now. And don't worry I won't tell Leia about what I saw although the news will most likely fill her with joy." Luke said as he was heading towards the door. Rey couldn't stop her cheeks from being bright pink she was still embarrassed by the fact that Luke had seen them like that, also Ben kept staring at her very intensely. "Ben can you please stop looking at me like that" Rey said trying to cover her face. "I can't, I never in my wildest dreams thought I could properly love anyone. It's still kind of a strange feeling for me." Ben replied his voice was soft and sincere "I know I never thought I would love the enemy. But I do." Rey said she could feel the sudden jolt of joy that ran through Ben. Being in love was a strange sensation for both of them they were still unsure if it really was love none of them really knew what it felt like. They just knew that they cared for each other's safety and well being. "We should probably go to sleep soon we have to be well rested for what's going on tomorrow." Rey said getting up from the floor. "Rey I still don't think you should go." Ben said his eyes pleading for her to reconsider. "You know nothing is going to make me change my mind about going on this mission."

Note: Okay it's about to go down, I have so many ideas for the next chapter I'm so excited n.n

Please review and let me know what you think (:


	5. Chapter 5

That morning Luke, Leia and Ben were sitting in the small round table having breakfast while Rey was standing next to Leia eating a corellian apple the atmosphere was eerily silent. It was as if they all knew that something horrible would happen and they were mourning. "I received news that Snoke will be in Mustafar waiting for the return of Kylo Ren it seems like he wants to be there personally to greet you." Leia said trying to break the silence. "I think it would be best if Rey and Luke hid, while I face Snoke first we wouldn't want him to become suspicious. He has 4 personal guards at all time. Two are outside of his chamber and two are inside." Ben said his voice was different it was strong and assertive Rey forgot how serious he really was. He was a different person every time he went into battle. "Yea that sounds like a good plan while you're inside we can easily take care of the guards outside." Rey replied smiling softly at Ben his expression was blank she knew this was a very serious topic and that this was affecting him deeply. " _What if I get seduced to the dark side again_." He thought, that thought seemed to penetrate his mind over and over again. Rey and Luke looked at each other they knew this was a possibility but it was a risk they were all willing to take. Rey walked over to Ben and stood behind him she placed her soft delicate hands on his shoulders as she said "Everything is going to be fine we're going in together and we're all coming out together." Ben just nodded his head he knew it would be useless to argue with her she was always so positive about everything. Or maybe she just choose to ignore the fact that things could easily go horrid. She seemed to perfectly balance him out. Leia had gotten up from her seat she was about to walk out the door when she turned and said "Ben I want you to take the falcon, it's the fastest ship in the galaxy. Plus your father would have wanted you to take it." As she said that Ben could feel his heart drop he couldn't talk just the thought of Han made him quiver. Rey sensed that the mention of his father affected him greatly. So she just replied "I'll check the falcon and make sure everything is working properly before we go." Leia just smiled softly and left the room.

* * *

Everything was ready the falcon was going to depart 20 min before the rest of the resistance. Luke and Rey were inside Luke was meditating while Rey was sitting in the pilot's seat putting in the codes for Mustafar it was going to be a two hour long trip. Ben was walking toward the falcon when he suddenly felt a small hand reach for his arm. He slowly turned around and saw Leia standing there her eyes were teary as she got closer to him, she reached out and hugged him tightly Ben was unaccustomed to having his mother hug him but he returned the gesture. "I know you regained your memories i've felt you grow distant from me. On this mission you will be tempted to the dark side, But just know that even if you are Kylo Ren or Ben you're still my son and i'm always going to love you." as she spoke softly to him Ben felt a tear escape his eyes as much as he hated showing weakness Leia's words brought comfort to him. Ben was about to enter the falcon when Leia called out "Ben, may the force be with you." He remembered the last time she said that to him before he was sent away with Luke to the academy it was a sad memory but he shook it off, and smiled softly at her.  
As soon as Ben got inside they departed they all sat in the pilot's deck 45 minutes into the trip and Ben started feeling woozy he could feel Snoke's presence as they got closer it was unbearable. He didn't know if he had always felt this eternal pain while being with Snoke maybe when he was with the first order he had grown accustomed to it. But now the feeling was new to him and it was brutal. Rey could feel his discomfort and asked "Ben are you feeling okay?" "Not really, I just need to go meditate for a little bit I'll be fine." He replied. While Rey and Luke were talking she heard a voice in her mind ' _Rey'_ As soon as she heard Ben call for her she got up and said "I'm going to go check up on Ben." she entered the lobby and saw Ben sitting hunched over he was covering his face with both hands "Rey I feel it, I feel the pull to the dark side the closer we get the stronger it is." "Snoke is trying to manipulate you, you have to push him out." Rey said as she sat next to him. "I can't." he replied his voice was quivering Rey took hold of Ben's chin and turned his face to hers he was trying to avoid eye contact "Ben look at me you're stronger than he is you can shut him out." before Rey left Ben to meditate she gently kissed his cheek.  
When Rey returned to the pilot's seat Luke said "We need to be careful with Ben, his affection towards you could be his downfall." "Why do you say that?" Rey asked "Do you know the legend of Anakin Skywalker?" Rey just shook her head "Anakin was a young jedi who fell in love and married Padme she was a senator of Naboo. And if you remember the jedi code prohibits one from forming attachments such as marriage. Since passion is forbidden, it's a slippery slope towards the dark side anyways Padme was pregnant at the time, and Anakin kept having horrible visions of her death in labor in that time he confined in a close ally named Palpatine who told him that the wielders of the dark side were able to obtain the power to prevent death that's the main reason Anakin Skywalker turned into Darth Vader. He was so afraid of losing Padme that he didn't mind being consumed by the dark side in order to save her. You see love is a strong and powerful emotion but it can drive people into madness and I fear that Snoke might take advantage of what you have with Ben and try to turn him."  
"I know that's a possibility, but I also know the Ben has changed he's no longer Kylo Ren I've been with him everyday since his injury he's not that monster anymore… I love him and I know he will not be seduced to the dark side." Rey said. Luke simply replied "I hope you're right." After that short conversation it got silent 30 minutes passed and Rey said "Look we're about to arrive, something about this place feels sinister." "This is the place where Anakin betrayed Obi-Wan do you think it's a coincidence that Snoke choose this place out of all the planets in the galaxy. He knows the significance it has to the Skywalker family." Luke replied. Rey knew that Luke made a valid point but she choose to ignore it and called out "Ben come here." As Ben entered the room she said "You have to land this ship Luke and I are going to the back we don't want to risk being seen." Ben just nodded.  
Taking control of the falcon made Ben feel uneasy he was flooded with multiple flashbacks of Han teaching him how to pilot. He remembered that one time he was about to crash the falcon into a nearby ship. He saw the look on Han's face he was terrified after that he was banned from ever flying the falcon again. This ship always gave him mixed emotions but now was not the time to reminisce on old memories. As Ben landed General Hux was standing outside with 12 troopers behind him. Ben was about to open the door when Rey suddenly got out of her hiding place she ran to hug him and said "I know you heard the story Luke told me, I also know you won't be seduced and I wasn't lying when I said I loved you." "I know Rey I also love you... it means a lot that you believe in me." he said as he let her go. Rey was about to walk back to her hiding spot when Ben grabbed her by the wrist and quickly pushed her against him, there he proceeded to kiss her with such ferocity. After a minute passed by which felt like an eternity he let her go as soon as he walked out of the falcon General Hux greeted him "Good to have you back Ren."

Note: We're close to the end. Im having a hard time figuring out if I want a good ending or a bad one x.x Please leave reviews or suggestions, I really appreciate it n.n


End file.
